Unlocked
by YamiSnuffles
Summary: Dominic Hawke didn't know it would be so hard to give Isabela a simple gift. Short and sweet.


I love Isabela and I really loved her romance so really wanted to write a little something about her. This is set late in Act 3 but before the end game. This is the first time I've written much of Isabela and the only time I've ever written about my male Hawke, so hopefully the writing isn't too spazzy. It ended up pretty innocent, which was a surprise since Isabela is always adding innuendo every other time she's appeared in my writing.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Isabela asked, one dark eyebrow arched high on her forehead.<p>

Dominic closed the proffered item in his palm. He shook his head and smirked slowly at the woman in front of him.

"It's a key, Isabela. A _key_."

Isabela crossed her arms and leaned back on the balls of her feet. She shifted her weight again so that she was leaning heavily on her right leg.

"I know that. I just don't know why you're giving it to me," she sighed.

Dominic scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Generally, in polite society, one uses these strange objects to unlock things."

Isabela laughed. It was a swelling, bubbling noise. It burst with freedom and fun and brought back _very_ good memories. And _that_ did wonderful things to Dominic's spine. He had to squeeze the key in his hand until it dug into his palm so that he could get his mind back where it needed to be. Isabela clearly noticed the glaze in his eyes. She took one slinking step forward and poked him in the center of his chest. She slowly ran that finger up to his chin and drew his face toward her.

With a glittering, feral grin she said, "Since when have either of us ever been a part of polite society? And all of this-" She stepped back and threw her arms wide. She spun on her toes in a grand gesture to the cavernous hall that surrounded them. "-it doesn't count. You might as well say I'm the Empress of Orlais because I once stole one of her boats."

"Well, this house might not count for much to the Empress of Orlais," he said and he bowed with a flourish. "But I thought you might still want a key."

"I don't _need_ a key. Or have you not noticed that yet?"

"I know you don't need a key but..."

Dominic cut himself off with a sigh. This was ending up much more damnably difficult than he had ever imagined. He started to pace, aware with every step that Isabela's flashing amber eyes were on him. He tried to ignore the way she leaned just so against the wall. She was bored and clearly waiting for him to vent his frustration in a way more entertaining than pacing. Dominic shook his head. That line of thought wasn't helping. How did she constantly do this to his to him?

In order to concentrate on something else, he started to twirl the key around his fingers. It was an elegant little key. The family crest had been embossed on the surface. The design caught the light from the fireplace and it seemed to spark with every pass through his calloused fingers and around every bend of his knuckles. That spark struck him and set him aflame. He flipped the key into the air and caught it deftly in his hand once more. He strode with a renewed purpose toward Isabela.

Isabela cocked her head as he approached. In one swift movement, Dominic took her right hand and placed the key into her palm. He folded her fingers gently around it and then left his own large hands folded around hers.

"Clearly locks don't keep you out. Or bars. Or well meaning but bumbling dwarves. But, well, I don't want any of those things to be designed to keep _you_ out. The locks and bars and dwarves should be keeping the occasional raving Knight Commander or doddering Grand Cleric at bay. Not you." Dominic grimaced slightly. He squeezed tight lids over his pale golden eyes. When he opened them again, they darted over every feature of Isabela's face. "You might not need it, or use it, but I want you to have it anyway. Even if you only use it to add filthy addendums to my journal or steal my pants."

Isabela pushed off the wall with one of her elbows. She stood straight, one of her hands still caught between Dominic's. For once her stance lacked its usual bold swagger. She looked more like a trapped animal than a brazen pirate captain. She gazed down at her hand, then up at Dominic, and then down again. Then her eyes flit away and focused on some vague point on the wall.

"And what makes you think I won't just sell it off to the highest bidder? Full access to the Champion's Estate... I'm sure I could get good coin from that."

Dominic released her hand, causing Isabela to look at him once more.

"I think I'd have to be disappointed if you didn't at least try," he said. "Do whatever you want with it. It's yours."

"Dom, I-"

"Look, I'm not asking you to move in; the bar at the Hanged Man would probably get cold and lonely without your diligent attention. I'm not asking anything of you. I just wanted you to have that. No strings attached." When he saw Isabela's continued skepticism, Dominic placed a hand firmly over his heart. "I swear," he added with a grin.

Isabela turned the key over in her hand. She scrunched her nose at it slightly before pocketing it.

"Oh alright, I'll take your sodding key," she sighed, though there was a warm undertone to her words. "But next time, couldn't you give me the key to something more interesting? Maybe let me lock you up first?"

Dominic released one short, bark of a laugh.

"It's a promise," he replied.

"And..." Isabela dragged him in for a deep kiss. Her lips were warm and wet, and Dominic once again forgot about anything but her for the moment. They both lost themselves completely in that kiss. When Isabela finally pulled back, a small smile decorated her face.


End file.
